Precious Thoughts
by BlushingBarbie
Summary: A new era in time and history has emerged, which allows our personified nations to hear their lover's personal and intimate thoughts. However, nations who still have yet to meet their lover, struggle from day to day with private frustrations and desires belonging to their estranged sweetheart, but who is Arthur's mysterious lover? (Rewritten)


**Warning: UK/US**

 **Disclaimer: I do not in any shape or form own Hetalia.**

 **Note: Rewritten, but still please enjoy.**

 **Summary:** A new era in time and history has emerged, which allows our personified nations to hear their lover's personal and intimate thoughts. However, nations who still have yet to meet their lover, struggle from day to day with private frustrations and desires belonging to their estranged sweetheart, while trying to figure out who their greatest ally might be, but Arthur has to struggle with a lover, who might not want to be found out and tied down, so what is he to do?

* * *

Lovely Thoughts

The warm breeze blew in through the windows, as it ruffled the pages in his book, while he leaned into the armchair and allowed his eyes to drift shut, but his mind was restless with musings of his future significant other, who he had not heard from in perhaps over several months. However, he knew his lover did not want to be found out, because his future sweetheart did not want to care or cherish another individual, as the daily thoughts from his lover was always shaming the slightest ideas of love. Nevertheless, he was not going to give up on his significant other and greatest ally, because all he desired was to be wrapped around in the arms of his sweetheart, as his chest only ached for his lover, but he knew deep down that his lover did not ache back for him, which hurt him more than any war he had fought in history. "Britain, come on, wake up!" a familiar cheery and sugary coated voice said, while gently shaking him away from his musings, as a frown etched into his face. "Hey, old man, wake up."

Ignoring the young American at his side, the Englishman turned his face away and continued to ponder about his significant other. However, his contemplating sincerely came to an end, as soft and delicate fingers patted his cheeks in an attempt to wake him. "Britain, darling, you cannot stay here, so please awake," a familiar French laced accent said, while his eyelids fluttered wide open. "Huh, you seem deeply upset. Whatever is the matter, my friend?"

Piercing feline narrowed azure eyes with his emerald ones, he finally sat up and replied to his longtime acquaintance and friend. "I worry about my love, because I have not heard a single thought in over several months," he explained, while the Frenchman nodded and listened quietly to him. "It makes me wonder if my love truly does want a life without me, but who would ever want a life without companionship? Oh, you are so fortunate to have found out your lover already. Well, anyway, how are Canada and yourself?"

A joyful smile curled into his friend's lips, while he returned the gesture with his own happy smile, but his puppeteer action was that of a mimic, because inside he was ransacked with sadness. "Canada and I are great, but we have been taking things slowly, because you absolutely cannot rush love, which is something that you should take into consideration," his friend said, while he paid attention closely, as the Frenchman was indeed an expert on love. "Britain, your lover may actually be a young nation, who is not at that level where they desire a partner, which must be the reason on why they badmouth love, because they do not understand it yet, so just wait patiently for them to come around."

Letting out an exhausted sigh, he ran his slender fingers through his sandy blonde locks, while thinking over the Frenchman's advice. However, his musings were again interrupted, but this time by his lover's thoughts, which he had awaited for so long to hear. _"Well, I certainly hope that I don't get stuck with an oldie nation,"_ his lover thought, as an offended gasp escaped his lips, while the American and Frenchman at his side appeared startled. _"I mean, I wish he was the one, but obviously he does not want me anymore, so he must not be my future lover. Oh, whatever, love does not exist anymore in this day and age."_

Biting down on his lower lip, the Englishman shook his head in disapproval and averted his eyes away. However, his green orbs only met wide and happy sapphire hues, as his gaze became mysteriously trapped inside the azure shades. "What's wrong, Britain?" the American asked, while freeing him from the uncomfortable stare. "Did you hear something from your love? What did they say? You know, I only hear complaints from mine, but I mostly ignore them, because it is annoying to hear on the regular basis."

Furrowing his eyebrows together, he glared at his pervious colony in concentration, as he considered the Frenchman's advice, but it was such a farfetched idea, because their history together could not possibly bring them any closer, as everything that happened caused much pain and misery, so would that not will them to remain apart and only professional? "America, what do you think about love?" he asked, while brushing his fingertips against soft and chubby cheeks. "Do you even believe that there is such a thing?"

The American nearly flinched at his touch, which caused his heart to ache, because he could clearly remember stroking the lad's cheeks when he was young, but that was such a long time ago, so why does the distance still bother him now? "You're asking me?" the young superpower asked, as he held the American's chin in his gentle grasp, while continuously stroking chubby cheeks with his thumb. "I don't think love exists, because you cannot be in love with one person your entire life. Besides, you will also get bored with that person and move onto another, which will just cause heartbreak, so why love at all? Anyway, why…why are you touching me?"

He let a small and comforting smile spread across his lips, as he let his hand drift away from the American's crimson face, but not before letting his slender fingers brush through golden sunshine strands. "My little darling, you will always find so many ways to disagree with me. However, I sincerely enjoy that part about you, because it's so refreshing," he stated, as he saw another patch of crimson red smearing over the young superpower's face. "Now, I want you at my manor for dinner this afternoon, so off you go to get ready. Well, come on; don't just stand there, like a blooming rose."

For the fear of his unholy face, the American immediately turned around and disappeared quickly, while watched with a bemused expression alongside the Frenchman. "I should have known he would be the one, but I heard his thoughts, which I dislike strongly, because I have competition," he said, as his friend released an exhausted sigh. "We are meant to be together, but he keeps talking about someone else. Oh, who could that other person be? I want them forever cut out of the picture, because America is mine!"

* * *

 **Are you ready for Britain's gentleman flirtatious mannerisms? Well, I am! However, who is this other person that our adorable American keeps talking about? Oh, yes, I rewrote this, because I honestly detest my first draft of this story. Please forgive me!**


End file.
